My Wounds are Deeper Than You Think
by Little-Miss-Rachel
Summary: After Backlash 2004, Randy realizes his wounds are much deeper than what they really are. ONESHOT


A/N: Hey everyone, it's me again! Well I was watching this video with clips of Backlash 2004 in it and was like I should write a one shot about what happens after the Mick Foley and Randy Orton match. I KNOW it's been over a year since this match happened but I couldn't help but want to write this! lol. And I am thinking the tacks weren't real because that'd hurt really bad but in this fic, unfortunately for Randy, the tacks are real. I'm going to shut up now and write this one-shot. Hope you like it!

Title: "My Wounds are Deeper Than You Think"

Rating: T, for language

Summary: After Backlash 2004, Randy realizes his wounds are much deeper than what they really are. ONE-SHOT

Disclaimer: I have said this a MILLION times and ALL of you know I don't own anything that you recognize.

"My Wounds are Deeper Than You Think"

* * *

Randy's POV

God, why did you have to invent pain? I know it's a way of living but this kind of pain is nothing I've ever faced before. I mean it stings so bad and I can't help but wonder. Am I going to die? My body is on fire from the hundreds of tacks sticking in my back and a few on my arms, legs, and chest. Then there's my forehead that has been torn open. I think that the only color other than red on my face is my blue eyes. But I'm thankful the match is over. Mick and I discussed what we were going to do earlier in the locker room but I wasn't expecting this at all. I know I have to have a cameraman follow me and Evolution back to the locker room and that's about all I can remember that I have to do. I lick my lips and wince at the copper taste of blood that filled my taste buds. I walk myself slowly towards the training room where medics were waiting for me.

"Come here, Orton." I heard one of them say. I walked over so they could get a good look at what injuries I had sustained during that brutal match. Just as the medic was about to start cleaning me up the door slammed open, causing all of us to turn to it. A small smile crept to my lips when I saw her standing there, her face twisted with worry.

"Oh, Randy!" She then launched herself across the room at me, falling into my awaiting arms. Although it hurt like hell to move anything in my aching body, I couldn't help but want her in my arms. She rested her head on my chest and I looked down at her.

"We have to get you cleaned up." She pulled back and grabbed my hand, pulling me over to a chair. She sat me down and reached for a wet cloth. Slowly she began to wipe away the blood that covered most of my face. I had yet to take my title off from around my waist. Hunter had placed it there when we got back to the locker room. I don't know why, but it was bothering me. I winced slightly as the leather poked a tack on my back and she noticed. She always notices when something's wrong with me, even though I don't tell her anything.

"What's wrong?" The blonde diva asked. I just looked down at the belt and she reached around my back, making sure she didn't touch a tack, and undid it. Setting it down on the cement floor, she went back to work cleaning up my face. I knew the medics were staring at us. Usually I wasn't one to cooperate with them. I would yell and pitch a fit that was meant for a five year old kid to throw. But they'd calm me down and tend to my wounds after I stopped being so childish.

"I'm so proud of you. You did an awesome job out there..." She said, kissing my clean cheek. I smiled slightly, looking over at the doorway.

"Randy! Are you okay?" Another blonde diva called, running towards me. I looked to the one sitting in my lap and groaned, seeing the look on her face. I turned my face away from Stacy Keibler who stood next to me.

"I was fine, until you showed up." I replied angrily. No one could mistaken the hurt look in the long legged diva's eyes but I didn't care. She had hurt me too many times before for me to feel sorry for her ass. We had broken up over four months ago and I've finally moved on with the woman straddling my waist, taking care of me.

"That was rude, you shithead! I'm sorry I ever came to check up on you..." Then she stomped off, slamming the door in the process. I heard her sigh and she got off of my lap, walking to the back of me.

"This may hurt a bit, baby, but please don't yell." She whispered in my ear. With all the pain coursing through my body a chill ran up and down my spine. I mumbled "I promise" and leaned forward. She smirked and nibbled on my ear affectionately, pulling out a tack. I barely noticed it until she stopped kissing my neck.

"God damn that hurts like a bitch!" I yelled. She put a finger over my lips.

"You promised, Randy." She said calmly. The medics were staring at me again but I didn't care. She dropped the tack in the cup she was holding and grinned.

"One down, twenty six more to go." I wondered how she knew how many were in my back but wasn't about to ask. I wonder about her a lot. Sometimes she doesn't seem happy with me. Yes, we used to be best friends but after Stacy broke up with me she told me she loved me and I was pretty surprised. We got together soon afterwards and she's told me she's loved em since day one but I just can't do it.

I'm guessing I can't say I love you back is because of all the bad relationships I've had in the past. First, there was Taylor, a girl back home. She slept around before she met me and I thought she had changed once we started dating. I was wrong. I told her I loved her and wanted to be with her forever the night before I found out she was pregnant with my best friend's baby. Then there was Tina, the crazy psychopath from New York. I didn't know this but she stalked me before we got together. Once I found out I filed a restraining order against her and haven't heard from her since. Then, Stacy came along. Let's just say I was stupid for ever thinking that she actually liked me for me. One day she wanted to go shopping and I didn't have my credit cards with me and she completely flipped out yelling about how shopping was her life. I was starting to think she was a little psychotic too until I found that she had maxed out two of my credit cards without me giving them to her. I was pissed off. When I found out I called my credit card company and cancelled my credit card that Stacy had with her. Turns out she only wanted me for the money I made. I broke up with her when she got back to the hotel that night. She started to yell about not being able to use the credit card. I've loved every single one of those women and I'm afraid that if I say I love you to her now, she'll do something that'll hurt me again. I really do love her, it's just that I'm afraid to say it.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, feeling a pulling in my back. I turned my head to see her pulling out a tack that was dug deep inside of me. She pulled slowly, trying not to hurt me. I smiled at her when she kissed the back of my neck and wondered how I could ever have gotten a woman like this. None of my ex-girlfriend's would clean off my blood and pull out these unwanted tacks in my back. They'd probably all cringe at the thought and say it was disgusting.

"Almost done..." I didn't know if she meant with all of the tacks or the one she was still working on. I felt something run down my back and knew I was bleeding. Then I felt the wet cloth run down my back, sending another chill up my spine. I felt a sharp pain shoot through my back as she pulled out the tack, wiping away the blood that was coming out.

"I only have a few more to go, baby." She muttered. I nodded and looked at my chest, seeing a few tacks poking into my pecks. I groaned quietly.

"There's some on my arms and legs too." I informed her through clenched teeth. She was pulling out another tack in my back and I heard it drop into the cup. The rest came out pretty easily and I felt the cool cloth cover my back. She the walked around with another cloth in her hands and pushed me back slowly. I groaned quietly, watching her closely. Her eyes were watery and I was wondering if she had been crying. She pulled the three tacks out of my legs as quickly as she could.

"Oh, SHIT!" I yelled after the last one was pulled out of my thigh. She rubbed it gently and set the tack inside of the cup.

"I only have a few more to go, calm down baby." She whispered. I nodded and turned my arms so she could pull them out. I clenched my teeth together and squeezed my eyes shut at feeling the pulling of my skin. She wiped away the blood that seeped through the hole, kissing my arm softly. I smiled at her lovingly and felt a stinging when he fingers reached for the ones on my chest.

"OUCH! Dammit!" I yelled, pulling back. Then I realized that doing that didn't help at all. It only pulled my skin even more. She pulled the rest of the tacks out of my chest and wiped away the blood. I watched her do this, wondering how she could endure the blood. Sure she was a wrestler but this was worse. If I didn't get messed up too bad we were going to go out to dinner after the show. I doubt this seemed romantic to her. Then she stepped away to observe her work on me. I don't know if she just liked to look at me in my blue trunks or if she was looking for tacks but I watched her eyes trail up and down my body.

"What are you looking at?"

"You." She said simply. I stood up and walked over to her, a smirk settling on my face.

"You just love to stare at my body, don't you?" I asked, looking down at her. She met my eyes and giggled that infamous giggle that sounded over the PA system before her theme began.

"Of course. Like I said before, I love you in your electric blue trunks." She patted my ass with her tiny hand and I laughed. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Getting a little feisty, are we?" I winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I am. What are you going to do?" She placed her hands on her hips and stared up at me. If I wasn't in pain I'd throw her over my shoulder and take her back to the locker room and fuck her senseless but right now all I felt like doing was relaxing.

"Nothing... at the moment." I grinned at her and she slapped my abs lightly. She took the cloth that was still on my back off and dropped it into the trash can. Then we held each other's hands and walked out of the training room. She bumped her hips against mine and almost sent me flying. I looked down at her and grinned.

"You want to play, do you?" I asked mischievously. She shrugged indifferently and we continued walking. I saw a few divas further on down the way, waving at the woman at my side. She waved back, a happy smile spread across her face.

"You can go with them. I don't mind." I said, nodding towards Lisa Marie and Amy.

"But I want to stay with you." She squeezed my hand tighter and I smiled brightly, happy to know that she wants to spend some time with me. We walked into Evolution's locker room and I was thankful Paul, Dave, and Ric weren't in there. I turned to her and she pushed me down onto the couch, crawling into my lap. I was about to say something when her lips met mine. I pulled her closer, wrapping my arms around her waist. My tongue slid into her mouth, exploring her warm mouth. We were in this deep lip lock for a few minutes until she reluctantly pulled away for necessary air. She smiled at me and our lips hovered over each others for a brief moment. I rested my forehead against her's and smiled. Suddenly I was nervous. I was as good as ready to say I love you but I was afraid she'd break my heart. Then I realized she'd never do that. She's my best friend and my girlfriend. I pecked her on the lips lightly before locking eyes with her.

"I love you, Trish." I muttered. She gasped quietly and stared at me with shock. I wondered what was going through her mind at the moment. Then she kissed me deeply, her arms going around my neck. I squeezed her hips and she pulled away slowly.

"I love you too, Randy." She whispered. I broke out into a grin and hugged her. I knew from this moment that I'd always be able to say I love you to her because my wounds had finally healed.

* * *

A/N: So what did you guys think? I hated writing that Randy was hurt and I REALLY hated writing about Stacy although that's what I see her as in this story. I don't think too highly of her in any of my fics, do I? lol! Anyway, I hope you liked it and tell me what you think!

Rachel


End file.
